Fantendo Ultimate Alliance/Story Mode
Chapters Chapter 1: The Stadium *The story mode starts out with Unten and Sixty four fighting in Fantendo Stadium. But a mysterious villian comes in, and knocks both fighters unconcious. The villian then teleports away, with Unten and Sixty Four. Kyle and Lectro hear about it, and decide to investigate. Meanwhile, in his lair, the villian puts Unten and Sixty Four in cages. Unten wakes up from his unconcious state, and says "Hey person! Can you get us out of here?" The villian says "No. I was the one who captured you." Sixty Four wakes up, and starts wondering if he can escape. Kyle and Lectro continue looking, but they don't find anything. Kyle decides to look around a mountain, and Lectro in a cave. Kyle finds out that the lair is in a cave in the mountain, and he decides to search for Lectro. He goes into the cave, and Lectro is getting attacked by rock monsters. Kyle unleashes a PK Fire Omega, and defeats most of the monsters. A much bigger rock monster comes, and starts attacking Kyle and Lectro. They defeat the bigger monster like the other ones, and progress to the lair. Chapter 2: Attack of the Rock Monsters *One day,Rubber has nothing to do. He decides to wander around the area near where he lives. When Rubber comes back to his house, he sees one of the villian's minions stealing stuff from his house. Rubber decides to chase after the minon, and when he gets tired, the minion slashes Rubber with a sword. When Rubber is almost down, he sees a creature that looks like a cat-Yoshi hybrid trying to help him. Mewshi defeats the minion,and Rubber thanks him. Rubber gets all his stuff back, and then he goes back home. The villian's minions start to attack his home. and Rubber fights them. But, he gets captured by the minions again. He starts to run away and ends up in a scorching desert. He gets lost, and starts to worry if he'll ever get out of the desert. Meanwhile, more minions decide to attack Mewshi. Mewshi runs away from the minions, and calls Waddlenote for help. Waddlenote and Mewshi decide to fight the minions. Chapter 3:Heroes Unite *Kyle and Lectro find Unten and Sixty-Four in the cages. The villian decides to fight Kyle and Lectro. Both Lectro and Kyle know he is quite strong, and that they need to be careful. They beat the villian, but he just teleports away and says "I'll be back!" Unten and Sixty-Four get rescued. The next day, they decide to fight at Fantendo Stadium again, knowing the possible threat. The villian did come back. Both Sixty-Four and Unten use their All-Star moves on the villian. He summons an army of minions to storm into the stadium. White and Flip the Frog were both in the stadium and decide to help. The villian defeats all of them, but Kyle and Lectro came back. They started fighting against the villian, but Unten,Sixty-Four,White,and Flip all gained enough energy to fight again. All six of them used All-Star moves and the villian decided to come up with a new plan... Chapter 4: Chaos in the Swamp *The villian comes up with a new plan. He decides to shroud the universe in eternal darkness. Pyro is working as a minion for the villian, but he really just wants to betray him by telling the heroes his plan. The villian says "We need to find the Helios Crystal." Pyro says "OK." Right away, Pyro goes out and tells Unten and co. about the Helios Crystal. The heroes each split into teams of two and explore different areas. Unten and Lectro would search in a tundra, Sixty-Four and Flip would search in a desert, Kyle and White would search in a forest, and Pyro would search in a swamp by himself. In the swamp,Pyro sees Mewshi and Waddlenote lying on the ground, unconcious. Pyro hoped that Kyle knew some kind of healing PK attack. So he decides to go to the forest......He finds Nyntendo X getting attacked by minions. Pyro knew he had to help Nyntendo. Chapter 5: True reveals *After the intense fight that was put up by Nyntendo X and Pyro,the two went over to Mewshi and Waddlenote to see if they were chronically injured.After the 2 checked up on them they picked them up and carried them on their shoulders.Nyntendo X then shouted out "un-nyntenize" and reverted back to his normal form as Takashi.It was a little awkward for Pyro to see Nyntendo X in his normal form because he had never seen him like that before,however they had to find Kyle and White so Kyle could heal Mewshi and Waddlenote. Chapter 6:Tundra Trouble Unten and Lectro are exploring the tundra, looking for the crystal. Then, a robot comes out of nowhere. That robot is Matter Man. They start to attack him,because they think he is hostile. Thinking Unten and Lectro are villians, Matter Man sucks them up into a void, where they take massive damage, and then they get spat out. E-106-Eta comes to defend Matter Man. Unten and Lectro fight Matter Man and E-106-Eta. All four of them have taken massive damage, when Scratch Kat tells them the crystal is gone. Matter Man,E-106-Eta,Unten,and Lectro seperate and search throughout the tundra. Chapter 7:The Crystal *Dylan is exploring a cave, when he sees a shiny crystal. Little does he know that it is actually the Helios Crystal. He decides to pick it up. The spirit who guards the crystal attacks Dylan and he is so powerful that he gets knocked unconcious. The villian finds the crystal and absorbs the spirit's power. He decides to run off with it. The villian decides to go back to the base, so he could shroud the world in darkness. Joe was spying on him the entire time, and decides to follow him. Meanwhile, at the stadium, Mylan and Ujori Kasami are fighting, when suddenly the sky darkens. It isnt storming, and it is just...dark. Mylan decides to go out and find out what happens, and Ujori follows. Back in the base, the villian sees a trophy. The trophy attacks him, and steals the crystal. The villian chases after the trophy, Trip, when Joe enters the base. Meanwhile, While Mylan and Ujori is trying to find what going on, there are the minions about to capture White and Kyle, they came to help stopping the minions. They did it, and they save White, Sixty-Four and Kyle. But when one of the minions is still alive and transformed into a giant robot, they begins to fight, and they win. They've sppoted Trip getting chased by the villain, the four went to see what they're up to. Chapter 8:Healing??? Pyro and Nyntendo X continued searching for Kyle and White. They see the forest, so that is a good sign that they are close by. They see someone that looks like one of the villian's minions,so they decide to attack. They see Kyle,White, Sixty-Four, Mylan, and Ujori. Pyro and Nyntendo decide to help Trip, and are soon joined by Joe and Mike. The villian decides to take advantage of this,and sucks all of the heroes' energy. The villian and his minions captured all of the heroes that were in that big chase. But luckily,along the way,the minions accidentialy dropped some of the heroes along the way. Kyle finds Mewshi and Waddlenote on the ground,unconcious. He finally uses a PSI technique to heal them. Kyle,Mewshi,and Waddlenote head torward the villian's lair. Chapter 9:Desert Dilemma Sixty-Four and Flip are searching in the desert. More of the minions come. The minions get ambushed by a flaming fox,Fyre. Fyre burns the minions. Sixty-Four and Flip then tell Fyre about the jewel. He said that he saw a villian's base on a mountain and that he had the jewel. The three then run off to the base. They encounter Kyle,Mewshi,and Waddlenote, who are also trying to get the crystal back. Rubber was following them the whole time,so he could escape the desert. The seven encounter Mike,who got brainwashed by the villian. They all battle Mike, and his brainwashing wears off. He rushes in to rescue his friend,Joe. Kyle uses PK Water and floods the base. Rubber grabs the Helios Crystal and runs off. When he gets to the cave, he encounters Dylan. Dylan attacks Rubber, thinking he is a thief. Chapter 10:Cave Craze After Dylan and Rubber fight, they both get hurt badly. Rubber tells Dylan that he is putting the crystal back. Dylan realizes that Rubber isn't a thief and they both decide to defend the crystal. The villian comes and attacks both Dylan and Rubber. Ski and Colt decide to help them defeat the villian. But he manages to capture the crystal (again) Meanwhile,Sixty-Four,Flip,Fyre,Kyle,Mewshi,and Waddlenote are relaxing,thinking the adventure is over. But the sky darkens again and they set off back to the base. Kyle and Fyre encounter a monster. Kyle gets hurt badly and Fyre picks him up and flees from the minion. Mewshi and Waddlenote encounter a minion that is in a huge robot. They attack it but the robot is undestructable. Waddlenote manages to enter the robot and defeat the minion. Waddlenote uses the robot to carry Mewshi to the base. The robot punches the villian and breaks the cages, setting all of the hostages free. White slashes the villian with his sword and Nyntendo transforms into Nyntendo X. Squavacado sneaks into the base and attacks the villian. The villian warps the heroes into a dimension where all is peril and darkness. The villian is at his full power in this dimension. The final fight begins. Chapter 11:The Final Fight Malice was stronger than all of the heroes. Princess ApplePeach tried to use the first attack but was hit by a laser beam. Dylan sends out an army of bats and they attack Malice. Then,Squavacado goes Super. Nyntendo goes into his X form. Then, the villian shoots a death ray at Kyle but he uses a shield and the shield absorbs the death ray. E-106 Eta and Matter Man use their robotic powers to attack. Eta shoots a laser and Matter Man goes into Fire form. Mylan Starlight then gets hit by a laser that was fired by Malice. Lectro electrocutes the villian, and Kyle revives Mylan. Fights in each chapter Chapter 1 Unten VS Sixty-Four Playable Characters:Unten,Sixty Four Lectro VS Rock Monsters Playable Character:Lectro Lectro & Kyle VS Rock Monsters Playable Characters:Lectro,Kyle Lectro & Kyle VS Large Rock Monster Playable Characters:Lectro,Kyle Chapter 2 Rubber VS Sword Minion Playable Character:Rubber Rubber and Mewshi VS Sword Minions Playable Characters:Rubber,Mewshi Rubber VS Sword Minion Playable Characters:Rubber Mewshi & Waddlenote VS Sword Minions Playable Characters:Mewshi,Waddlenote